The Story of Pan
by supersaiyan34
Summary: At last, here it is: The Story of Future Pan. Read about her fight in a world completely domminated by Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and her brother's fall into darkness.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Hey, it's me! Sorry for not updating for so long, but here it is! The story of Future Pan, involving Bardock Jr's fall to darkness, romance, betrayel, and so much more! Review!**

Prologue

Gohan panted as he sprinted through the corridor. Up ahead, he saw all the Z Fighters gathered around the infirmary.

"Gohan, we came as soon as we heard!" Krillin said, but Gohan rushed past them without a word. He barged into the infirmary to see Dumbledore and Goku turn to look at him with surprise while Madame Pompry looked awful.

"There was nothing I could do." She said with shock and sadness. Gohan gaped in horror. Harry was lying in the hospital bed with his eyes closed. Gohan felt absolutely no ki signal emitting from his body. Gohan couldn't believe it. After everything that they had been through, Harry Potter was dead. And not by a wand… but the same heart virus that had once threatened his own father. Even worse, this meant that he couldn't be revived.

"This is a sad and unexpected turn." Dumbledore sighed. Then, the doors flew open to reveal Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, we came to see how…" Ron froze while Hermione went pale.

"He's gone, Ron." Gohan said as his eyes watered. Hermione burst into tears and started crying on Ron's shoulder.

"It can't be… not after everything…" Ron fell to his knees.

"This is the beginning of the end." Bardock muttered as Dumbledore left to tell the rest of the school. No one said a word.

Sure enough, Bardock's prediction came true. With the loss of the boy-who-lived, morale quickly fell. To make things even worse, it lost its next two idols as well. Dumbledore was found under a Dark Mark at the floor of the Astronomy Tower, and after Dumbledore's funeral, Gohan had simply… disappeared. Before anyone knew what had happened, the Ministry had fallen to the hands of Cell and Voldemort. Then, it was ony a matter of time until the Z Fighters were hunted down.

Goku was the first to fight… and the first to fall. Then Vegeta took up on the fight, but met the same fate as Goku. Then both their fathers stepped up, but fell as well. Then Yamcha, and Tien! And then, once all of the Z Fighters were gone, Harry's friends stepped up to the challenge. But, not even Hermione's extensive knowledge of magic was enough! Then, Voldemort turned towards the muggles. They were slaughtered like cattle. Once the Earth was under complete dominance, Cell and Voldemort turned their sights on the rest of the universe. None could resist their terrible power.

But… where one legend dies, another one is born. While the original Z Fighters fell, their children still survive. Goten and Trunks escaped the slaughter, as well as Krillin and Android 18's daughter, Marron. Before his final fight, Vegeta left Bulma with a young daughter called Bulla. Most importantly of all… before he vanished, Gohan left Ginny with two young children, a young boy and girl. Their names were Pan Ginerva Son and Bardock Goku Son. As incredible as it might seem, it's possible that these children will finish the fight that their parents started…

**Pretty good beginning, right? Review! **


	2. Author's announcement

Hey, it's me! I've decided that it would be better for both the story and character development if Ginny never raised Bardock or Pan at all, and left them at an orphanage. You'll see the change in Deathly Hallows too. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	3. A Mother's Farewell

**Hey, it's the next chapter. It took me awhile to decide how many years after the prologue to start this, so here you go!**

Chapter 1

"Yo-you're leaving?" Ginny asked with shock as Gohan looked at her from the doorway to her room. He nodded.

"B-but why?" she asked with shock. Gohan slowly walked up to Ginny and held her hand.

"Before he died, Dumbledore left a job for me and Harry to do that would destroy you-know-who." Ginny's eyes widened.

"Yeah. But with Harry gone… it's all up to me." Gohan sighed.

"But Gohan, please!" Ginny pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. If I stayed, your life would be in danger. I have to go." Gohan said as he looked at the youngest Weasley with sadness in his eyes. After a few minutes of staring at each other, Ginny sighed in defeat.

"Will… will I ever see you again?" she asked. Gohan thought of Nagini and sighed.

"I'm not going to lie to you. There's a possibility that I won't make it." He sighed.

"Oh." Ginny's voice seemed small as her eyes watered.

"Ginny, I want you to move on. But I got this for you." He smiled as he pulled out a heart shaped locket and handed it to her.

"There's a picture of us inside. I hope you like it." He smiled.

"I love it. Thank you." She smiled. Then, her lips met his. Startled, Gohan leapt to his feet.

"G-ginny, what are you doing?" Gohan asked. Ginny smiled.

"If this is the last time that I'll see you… I want no regrets." She smiled as she kissed Gohan again. This time, he didn't pull away.

Elsewhere…

"Guys, I think I'll risk it. I'm going to go for a supply run!" Oolong said as he looked through the periscope of the underground base buried deep under the island where Kame House was.

"Oh, real brave. I'd think we'd know if there were Death Eaters around." Seamus crossed his arms.

"Man, can you even try to be brave around here?" Oolong asked

"Apparently, not." Dean chuckled. Then, he glanced behind him.

"Neville, mate. Are you still looking at that photograph?" Shamus asked. Neville was sitting in a chair looking at a picture of a blond woman lying in a bed holding a pink bundle.

"Enough!" everyone turned to see Master Roshi stand up with his fist in a ball.

"Uh-oh." Puar wimpered.

"Dean, Shamus, Neville, we're not going to sit around anymore! Come on, we're going to fight!" Master Roshi declared.

"ARE YOU MENTAL?" the three wizards yelled at the same time.

"Master Roshi, you can't go off and die, we need you!" Oolong said.

"Yeah! I want to see my daughter grow up!" Neville protested.

"I mean, we're just a cat, a pig, a turtle, a wanted muggle-born, and a half-blood and a pureblood wizard who are wanted for being part of Dumbledore's Army… Yeah, we're pretty much useless." Dean sighed. Master Roshi growled as he punched the wall in frustration.

11 months later…

Ginny shivered as she looked at the dark street. Just then, one of the bundles in her arm let out a tiny wail.

"Ssssshhhhh, Panny." Ginny whispered as she gently kissed her baby girl's head. No one knew that she had been pregnant, except Madame Pompry and her mum. She had given birth two months ago. It had been a very hard decision, but keeping her babies would have been very dangerous, to both her and them. So, now she found herself sneaking across the street to an orphanage. Silently, she climbed up the steps and placed the baby boy first, and the girl next. Then, she placed a note on the boy. Then, she took off her locket and placed it aroud the baby girl's neck.

"I put a little charm on there so that no one would steal it from you, Pan. I'm so sorry, guys. I hope you can forgive me someday. You too, Gohan." Ginny whispered. Then, she turned around, quickly ran down the steps. Then, she vanished with a crack.

In his sleep, the little boy reached towards his baby sister, who made a tiny whimpering sound. Neither of them were aware of what awaited them in the future. That morning, they were both awoken by the shocked scream of a girl who went out to get the milk. Just as Ginny had said, no one took the locket from Pan, because it looked like a broken watch to all the other children. What neither of the children were aware of, was that one day, both their lives would change forever.

**Trust me, this might seem confusing at first, but this will make more sense as the story progresses. Review! **


	4. The Birth of A New Legend

**Hey, it's me! It's the next chapter of the edited Story of Pan! Review!**

Chapter 3

"Yo! Out of bed, Weasel!" Pan blinked her eyes as she heard someone bang on the door of her room. She yawned and stretched, and then quickly got out of her bed. She quickly grabbed her usual red shirt, blue pants, and her orange bandana. Then, the sound of a snore, made her turn to see… her idiot brother still sleeping.

"No! Get up, please!" Pan pleaded as she shook her brother, who groaned and rolled over. Then, he blinked and looked into his sister's eyes.

"Wha?" Bardock blinked at his sister with confusion. Then, a bang at the door made them look at it with surprise. Bardock accidently tumbled out of his bed and crash on top of Pan. Then, their heads turned to see a large woman holding a ruler walk through the door, causing them to gulp.

"Well, well… fighting now, are we?" the woman smiled.

"N…no Ms. Seela! I was just trying to wake my brother up! I swear!" Pan said desprately. Bardock nodded.

"Nice try, you little troublemaker. No food for you two today!" Ms. Seela sneered at the look of shock on Pan and Bardock's face.

"No, please! We haven't eaten for two days!" Pan begged desperately as she fell on her knees. Then, her stomach rumbled, as if chiming in with the little girl.

"Well… too bad! And be grateful that I don't beat the lesson into you like the time you got into that fight with Miss Trila. Now… go cook breakfast! Both of you! Or I'll ma" Ms. Seela sneered as she slapped her ruler against her palm.

"Y…yes ma'am." Pan said softly as she nodded slowly, Bardock nodded as well. When Ms. Seela turned and left, Pan collapsed to the floor and started crying.

"Why? Why does she hate us so much?" Pan cried as she clutched her stomach.

"I know… we've never done anything to her. But things will get better one day Panny, I promise." Bardock said softly as he rubbed his sister's hair.

"You always say that! But it never does, and if you've noticed!" Pan stomped to their window and pulled the rags they called curtains to reveal a dark sky, large black buildings, and many ships flying through the air.

"The world is ruled by an evil wizard! We're lucky that we haven't been killed yet!" Pan stomped her foot. True, their orphanage was one of the few muggle establishments left that hadn't been destroyed. Now, muggles were forced to live in the filthiest parts of the cities, those who hadn't forced to become slaves, that is. And every month, one of those wizards would come by to collect a high fee to keep the orphanage running, otherwise it would be destroyed. And as much as Pan and Bardock hated it here… where else could they go? Pan sniffed as she sat on her bed and looked at the locket in her hand, before slowly opening it, to be met with her own eyes.

"Still looking at the pic of our parents, huh?" Bardock said as he peeped over Pan's shoulder.

"They look so happy… I wonder why they left us here." Pan said softly as she traced over the picture of Ginny.(It isn't moving).

"Look Pan, we'll never know what happened. We just gotta stick together! You and me, the inseparable duo! No matter what happens, we'll always have each other." Bardock grinned.

"You promise?" Pan asked.

"Hey, when I make a promise." Bardock began.

"You keep it." Pan giggled as she wiped her eyes.

"Hey, there's your smile." Bardock chuckled. Then, their door opened to reveal no other than Trila, the prementioned girl. She had curly blond hair, a plump face

"Ms. Seela says that if you don't have breakfast ready in five minutes, no food for a week and a hour with the ruler." She smirked. Pan and Bardock looked at each other with pale faces, and then rushed out of the room. Trila giggled. She hated the fact that Pan was prettier than her, so she loved making the girl's life miserable.

Elsewhere…

Severus Snape watched silently as the giant black gates before him opened silently, revealing a garden full of black plants and a black mansion. He silently strode through the garden, until he was standing at the large black doors. Then, he tapped his wand against the door. With a rumble, the large doors rotated apart, revealing a dark hallway. Then, Snape silently walked through the hallway, until he reached a door on the left side of the hallway and knocked on it. Then, the door opened to reveal a slightly blackish room, with a mirror and make up table on the left side, a large window, and a bed on the right side. And at the make-up table, a girl of about eleven years old was brushing her hair, who turned at the sound of the door opening. Then, her face lit up.

"Hello, godfather." She smiled sweetly, bringing out the lipstick on her lips.

"Hello Morgana. You wished to see me?" Snape asked calmly.

"Well, not exactly." Morgana said with a hint of nervousness.

"I did." Snape turned to see a black mist slowly form into a black shape that turned into Cell.

"Impressive. I trust the Dark Lord is nowhere nearby." Snape said as he looked from Morgana to Cell.

"Daddy's having another one of those meetings of his somewhere. He won't be back for a while." Morgana smiled sweetly. Snape actually shivered.

"Very well. Why did you wish to see me, Emperor?" Snape asked calmly. Cell silently strode to Morgana's window and watched the dark sky outside for a few minutes. Then, he turned slightly to look at Morgana and Snape.

"The saiyan race was once mighty, but slowly, it fell into disgrace. Now only a few remain, and the only remnant of Dumbledore's foolish order exists in that pathetic rebellion. Now, my final plan to fully conquer this universe will soon be set in motion." Cell said.

"Final plan?" Morgana cocked her head while Snape frowned.

"Yes. As you both must know when I first achieved my perfect form after absorbing Android 17 and 18 all those years ago, I created a tournament called "The Cell Games" to test my perfection against the greatest fighters in the universe, which I thought Goku was at the time." Cell began.

"You never beat Goku Son face to face. You blew up the planet that he was fighting the Legendary Super Saiyan on. Some fighter." Morgana giggled, before being silenced by a harsh look from Cell.

"That tournament changed my existence forever. I escaped that day, barely clinging to life. That day, I learned that even my perfection was not truly… perfect. And my humiliation, my defeat… was not done by Goku, but his son. A legend died that day… but a new one was born. After that, I learned of the saiyan child's other abilities… as well as those of my own. I then followed the boy to the school known as Hogwarts, where I met my first teacher…" Cell said as he looked at his own reflection.

"My father." Morgana said quietly.

"A fragment of your father, who taught me many aspects of magic, allowing me to create a portal to hell, gaining me new allies. But that teenage fool underestimated the saiyan, just as I did before. This led to his destruction. Yet, my own cockiness caused me to abandon a perfect opportunity to kill the boy. And so, the game began. Over the years after that day, an elaborate game began, in which the boy and I would prepare for the next confrontation. I sent robots, Death Eaters, even clones after the boy, but all failed." Cell sighed.

"However, you did cause a massive amount of damage to Hogwarts in the process." Snape said curtly.

"Ah yes, that was simply collateral damage. Anyway, I was forced to restore the Dark Lord to his original body. How ironic, that in the end, it wasn't him who destroyed Harry Potter. However, this did give me access to all of his resources, including his Death Eaters. And… you, Morgana." Cell smiled.

"Me?" Morgana looked at the android with confusion.

"Your father was brilliant once, but the years are making him weak and senile. A new Dark Lord will one day rise in your father's place." Cell sneered. Snape looked surprised, while Morgana had a slight fear in her eye.

"Who do you have in mind?" Snape asked.

"You, Morgana." Cell said.

"Me?" Morgana blinked with surprise.

"Yes." Cell walked up to Morgana and cupped her face with a smile on his face.

"I was the one who gave the Dark Lord the name of which female was worthy to bear you. I've trained you because I see the true potential inside you. Already, your power has surpassed your father's, and you haven't even attended Hogwarts yet." Cell smiled as he slid his thumb down Morgana's cheek, his purple eyes reflecting her face.

"I'm surprised, Emperor. Your patience is astounding." Snape said.

"Severus, Severus, Severus. I spent more than two decades in a test tube, dreaming about perfection. I spent weeks wandering around a ruined world, seeking my perfection, until I acquired my time machine from Trunks. I spent four years, trapped in my larval state, awaiting the day of my freedom in order to fit into the time machine. I lived as a scavenger, sweeping through town after town, building my strength, until I was ready to confront Piccolo and the androids. I hunted down 18 after she escaped me, due to the interference of the three eyed weakling known as Tien. I spent over seven years, enduring failure after failure to kill Gohan Son. Finally, I tasted victory. It did not matter how many time Gohan Son defeated me, all I needed was a single victory. Now, the Earth is mine, as well as a thousand other worlds. Now, all that's left, is to destroy the Dark Lord and the Rebellion, and all our opponents and threats will be gone. And they will all fall… in one clean strike." Cell smiled as a bolt of black lightning crackled over him.

"Despite your brilliance, your plan has several flaws, Emperor." Snape said.

"I expected as much. What do you believe these flaws are, Severus?" Cell smiled.

"Well, despite your planning, Morgana is not capable of destroying her father, regardless of power. And, you must suspect that the Dark Lord is planning to destroy you as well. Also, those closest to him, such as Bellatrix and Malfoy, resent Morgana already. They will not let her rise to power. And surely, you must know of the Dark Lord's links to life." Snape said.

"All accounted for, my friend. That's what I like about you. You always work for those who are the most powerful. First the Dark Lord, then Dumbledore, then the Dark Lord once more, and now me. Also, I have need of your position as headmaster of Hogwarts, which brings me to the most important part of my plan. This is where you come in as well, Morgana." Cell said, causing Morgana and Snape to look at the android with confusion.

"Explain yourself." Snape crossed his arms.

"Very well. Severus, do you remember a girl called Ginerva Molly Weasley?'' Snape blinked.

"Yes, of course. What does she have to do with this conversation?" Snape asked.

"You'll figure it out in a minute. You see, this all began eleven years ago, when, one day, I suddenly felt two large power levels. Naturally, you could see my confusion, seeing as all the Z Fighters at this time were either dead or concealing their power levels to avoid detection. So, I used my Instant Transmission to find the power source. When I reappeared, I got a very interesting surprise." Cell smiled as he drummed his fingers together.

"What did you see?" Morgana asked.

"I saw Ginerva carrying two little bundles. And then one of the bundles squirmed and cried." Cell chuckled.

"Impossible! I would have known if Ginerva Weasley was pregnant!" Snape stood to his feet immediately.

"You know as well as I do that there are charms and potions to concel a woman's pregnancy. Anyway, I followed Ms. Weasley to an orphanage, where I witnessed her place both bundles on the front steps. Then, she apparated away." Cell said with a smile.

"I never knew that she was capable of abandoning infants." Snape said with surprise.

"Ah, yes. Well, that was a very interesting development for me. But first, I had to tie up loose ends." Cell smiled.

"I get it." Morgana had a sad smile.

"It goes like this…" Cell started.

_Crack! Ginny reappeared on the edge of a meadow. She turned to see the lights of the Burrow. Then, she wiped her eyes as tears flowed out of them._

"_Oh Panny, I'm so sorry. I hope you and your brother can find in your hearts to forgive me. I hope that we'll meet again someday." Ginny sniffed._

"_Very unlikely, Ginerva." Ginny's eyes snapped open and she whirled around in fear to see Cell standing behind her._

"_No!" Ginny grabbed her wand immediately and fired a red light directly at the android. But when the light faded, Cell stood where he was, not moving a muscle._

"_It's been a long time since we've had a quality chat. You've been quite the troublemaker, haven't you." Cell chuckled._

"_I… I don't know what you're talking about!" Ginny said quickly._

"_Tell me, does Gohan know that he's a daddy?" Ginny's face went completely white._

"_L-leave them alone! Please! I'll do anything!" Ginny fell on her knees with water flowing out of her eyes._

"_Don't worry." Then, a green light shot out of Cell's hand and collided with Ginny, causing her to fall to the ground, with her eyes glassy and empty. _

"_I've got big plans for them." Cell smiled as he picked up Ginny's wand, before apparating away._

"Wow, that was cruel." Morgana blinked.

"I heard that she was dead… but the Daily Prophet said that it was a mugging!" Snape said with a hint of disgust in his voice. He had gone to her funeral, in fact. Despite the nasty looks he got, he paid his respects. Ginny didn't deserve this fate. Not one bit.

"That's what I told them to write. Anyway, those children should be eleven years old by now, and considering their parentage, they have magical blood in their veins, without a doubt." Cell smiled.

"What are you getting at?" Morgana cocked her head.

"Tomorrow, Severus here is going to go to their orphanage and inform them of their heritage, and help them get their supplies for their first year at Hogwarts. You, for your part, are going to become friends with them through a chance meeting at the Leaky Cauldron. Get them to like you, Morgana. And make sure that your father knows nothing about this." Cell said as he glared at the girl.

"Why? Why are you going through all this effort for two worthless monkeys?" Morgana stomped her foot.

"Because, those worthless monkeys are going to be the key to destroying the Rebellion and the Dark Lord." Cell smiled.

"What?" Both Morgana and Snape looked surprised.

"It will soon become aparant. But, for now, know that we are going to turn those two saiyans into our most powerful servants." Cell held his hand out as he said this. Then, a puff of white smoke apperared. When it faded, there was a brown bag in it, along with a piece of paper.

"The paper holds the address of the orphanage, while this bag has one hundred galleons. This should be enough to pay for their robes and other essentials. Say that it was in their inheritance. And here." Snape felt a hint of fury as Cell pulled out two familiar wands and tossed them to him.

"Give the mother's wand to the girl, and the father's wand to the boy. I want to know what house they end up in. That is all." Cell said.

"I must protest! If they are indeed the children of the boy who nearly killed you, and if they discover that they are orphans because of you, than you're digging all our graves! We need to kill them now, before they become a serious threat!" Morgana protested.

"There's that Slytherin cunning. Do not worry, I have it all planned out. Besides, a Dark Lord must be able to turn others to the darkness as well, something your father is well at. Farewell, I have other matters to attend to." Cell laughed as he faded into smoke, leaving behind the echo of his laughter.

"I must leave as well, my lady. I must prepare for tomorrow." Snape quickly gave Morgana a pat on the head before turning and striding out of the room. Then, a fire burned in his chest as he strode through the hallways and out the front door, amazingly keeping a calm face the whole time.

"_That filthy, disgusting murderer! Killing an innocent woman for trying to save her babies!"_ Trying to turn innocent children into monsters!" Then, he looked at the wands in his hand.

"_Your parents sacrifices weren't in vain. Her sacrifice wasn't in vain…"_ An image of Lily Evans flashed through the man's mind before he pushed it away.

"_You'll pay for all the deeds you've committed one day, monster, I swear. I will make sure that Morgana's fears come true, and that these children will finish the fight that their parents started! I will watch them as they grow up into the heroes that this world so desprately needs…"_ Snape thought with determination. Then, he apparated away.

**Pretty good, right? We'll see how this pans out. Review! If you've got ideas for the sequel after Deathly Hallows, let me know!**


	5. The Revelation

**Hey, it's meI Now, we see Pan's first interaction with the wizarding world. Review!**

Chapter 4

Snape walked silently through the crowded street, looking around with a face of distaste. He had never been down in this part of the city. London had fallen into complete disgrace ever since the Dark's Empire's beginning. The wizards lived in the beautiful upper part of London, while the muggles were forced to live in the filthy lower part of the city.

"Hey gramps!" Snape snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see a muggle teen leaning against an alley wall, about 15 years old. He obviously was a gang member, due to the tattoos and outfit he was wearing.

"How about you empty your pockets, geezer? Unless you'd like to do it without any hands!" The teen smirked as he let a small gleam of light flick off the knife he had hidden. Snape sneered, and before the teen knew what happened, Snape shot a disarming charm that made the teen go white.

"Aw shit! Don't avada kedavra me!" the teen screamed as he bolted. Snape frowned as he watched the teen vanish.

"The youth these days… tragic." Snape muttered as he continued down the street. No one else bothered him after that. Again, he pulled out the paper that Cell had given him to look at it again. Snape frowned. He couldn't tell where he was. Then, he saw a group of muggle children, playing by a broken hydrant. So, he strode up to them and flicked his wand, causing the hydrant to stop gushing, making the children go white.

"Relax, I won't hurt any of you. I only wish for information." The elder wizard said, before the children could run.

"l-like what?" a little boy stammered nervously.

"I wish to know where the location on this address is. I believe it is an orphanage. I will be happy to compensate the one who answers me for their trouble." Snape said as he held up a bag filled with 15 galleons, making the childrens's eyes widen. You couldn't blame them, 15 galleons was enough to pay for a month's worth of food, for them and their family!

"I know where it is!" Snape looked down to see a little girl tugging on his robes. Snape almost gaped. She looked like she was barely 7 years old, and she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Her clothes were no better than rags!

"Where?" Snape asked, trying to avoid the hungry look in her eyes.

"This way." The little girl led Snape down the street, and then turned left. After a few minutes, the girl stopped and pointed at a building.

"That's it. Why would a wizard look for a muggle orphanage, anyway?" the girl asked.

"None of your buisness. Here, you earned this." Snape said as he handed the little girl the bag of galleons.

"Thank you! My mum, big sister, and little brother will be so happy! I'm giving this all to them!" the little girl squealed with happiness as she took the galleons and ran off. Snape sighed with a trace of sadness.

"Is this what our world has become?" Snape thought with sadness. Then, he climbed up the steps of the orphanage and knocked. After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal a young boy. He had chubby cheeks, curly black hair, and clothes that looked third hand.

"Who are you?" the boy asked warily. Snape let his cloak back an inch to reveal his wand, attached to his belt. The boy went white, before shivering.

"w-w-what d-do you want?" the boy stammered, sweat rolling off his face.

"I wish to speak to the head of this orphanage immediately." Snape said. The boy nodded and opened the door a bit to let Snape in. Snape looked around as the boy led him to a group of chairs by the stairs.

"I'll get . I'll be back in a minute." Then, the boy sprinted up the stairs. Snape sat silently in a chair and looked around.

"_Could this orphanage really be the home of the last hope of the universe?"_ Snape thought as he looked around. Then, he looked up to see the boy leading a large woman down the stairs.

"Greetings." Snape said.

"What's this about? I already paid the fee for this orphanage!" Ms. Seela said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not here to discuss your fees. May we speak somewhere more… private?" Snape asked as he got up, allowing his wand to briefly show.

"Fine." Ms. Seela sighed as he walked up the stairs, followed by Snape. Then, she opened a door on the left side, and led Snape in. Snape frowned. This could barely count as an office. All it had was a small desk and a few tattered chairs.

"So, what's this about?" the woman asked as she glared at Snape.

"I'm seeking two orphans. My superior told me that their mother was a poor woman who left them here about eleven years ago. Do you have any twins?" Ms. Seela blinked with surprise and then frowned.

"Yes, we do have twins here. A boy and a girl. The biggest troublemakers I've ever seen. And so strange…" Seela sighed.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked with interest.

"Well, the boy is very protective of his sister, and will start a fight with anyone who insults her. And the girl… my lord, she's got a temper. But, it's easy to fix her, with Mr. Silver." Ms. Seela smiled as she swatted a silver ruler in her palm.

"You beat the girl with a ruler?" Snape asked with disbelief.

"Trust me, she's much stronger than she looks. I caught her lifting her bed once when she was six years old." chuckled.

"Really?" Snape asked.

"Yes. And if I thought that was weird, that was only the tip of the iceberg." Ms. Seela sighed.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"Werid things… like that time that Trila pushed the girl against the wall, and then Trila tripped down the stairs a minute later, because a step collapsed. And when I took away food for the boy and his sister, my glasses broke in my pocket!" Ms. Seela huffed.

"Impressive… their power is astonishing." Snape thought with surprise.

"May I see them?" Snape asked.

"You want to adopt them?" Ms. Seela blinked with surprise.

"No. I wish to enroll them in a special boarding school. You see… I believe their mother was a pureblood witch." Snape smiled. sputtered, and then forced a smile.

"V-very well. I-I'll show them to you." Ms. Seela said as she stood up and opened the door, with Snape behind her.

"So, what are their names anyway?" Snape asked as he followed the large woman.

"The girl's name is Pan Weasley, and the boy's name is Bardock Weasley." The lady said.

"Weasley?" Snape binked with surprise. Then, she stopped at a door and opened it. Snape blinked as he walked into the room to see a young boy and girl looking out the window. When Snape cleared his throat, both children whirled to look at him with surprise. Snape immediately saw the girl's brown eyes and freckles that dotted her cheeks. The only thing that made her different from Ginny herself was the black hair. The boy, on the other hand, had shaggy black hair, and a look on his face that said he'd fight to protect his sister. He had traces of muscles, so it looked like he was working out. Unlike his sister, his eyes were black.

"Who are you?" Pan asked curiously.

"Leave." Snape said to Seela, who quickly nodded and left. Then, he sat on the edge of Pan's bed, letting his wand show, making both children go white.

"Y-you're a wizard!" Pan squealed, while Bardock immediately clenched his fists.

"Don't hurt us!" Pan said as she backed against the wall.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you, child." Snape said, making Pan look at Snape with confusion.

"Then… who are you?" Pan asked.

"My name is Severus Snape, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Snape said, getting surprised looks from Pan and Bardock.

"W-what do you want with us? You're not going to experiment on us, on you?" Pan asked with fear in her voice. Snape rolled his eyes. He still didn't know where that rumor had come from.

"No. I'm here because you two are a witch and wizard." Pan and Bardock stared in disbelief at Snape.

"What?" Pan finally said with shock.

"Yes. Your last name gave it away. The Weasleys are a pureblood wizarding family, and you, miss Pan, have a very similar resemblance to the youngest Weasley, called Ginerva Molly Weasley. The only difference is in the hair. Yours is black, while her's was red." Snape said.

"Wow!" Pan gaped.

"I'm also here to give you the inheritance that your parents left you both." Snape said as he pulled out a capsule and clicked it, causing a large bag to appear. Then, he flicked his wand, causing a piece of paper to float out of the bag, and then unfold.

"_To my beautiful children, I leave the last of my money, one hundred galleons, and my wand and your father's, in the event that we both have passed on. Your loving mother, Ginerva Molly Weasley."_ Snape finished. (Honestly, Snape didn't know if that will had been faked by Cell, or if it was

"Momma left us all that?" Pan blinked with shock as her eyes watered. Snape waved his wand, causing a large bag to land on Pan's lap. When Pan put her hand in, Bardock and Pan gasped as Pan's hand came out with several galleons in her hands.

"t-this is all for us?" Pan asked with shock.

"Yes, that should be enough to pay for your robes and other essentials. And these are yours." Snape said as he pulled two wands out of the bag. One was black and thin, and the other was brown.

"the black one was your mother's, and the brown one was your father's." Snape handed Ginny's wand to Pan, and Gohan's wand to Bardock. When Pan's hand wrapped around Ginny's wand, she gasped as blue sparks shot out of the tip, while Bardock's wand glowed gold.

"It feels… warm, like I'm in front of a fire." Bardock said softly as he looked at the wand.

"How ironic, considering that the core of that wand is his grandfather's hair." Snape thought.

"Hey, we don't have to come back here, do we?" Pan asked with hope glittering in her eyes.

"Well, your mother may have had many relatives, but many of them have died or disappeared. If any relatives can't be found, you'll have to come back here over the summers until you reach the age of seventeen or join the military after your O.W.L.S in 5th year." Snape answered as he placed a white paper on the bed.

"Oh…"Pan said softly.

"Now, pack your things, and then we can continue." Snape said.

"Well… we're done!" Pan said after a minute.

"Are you telling me that… what you're wearing is all you possess?" Snape asked. Pan and Bardock looked at their feet and nodded.

"Sigh… very well. Grab my arm. I warn you… this might be unpleasant for a minute." Snape said as he extended his arm. Looking at each other nervously, Bardock and Pan slowly extended their hands and touched Snape's arm. Then, they vanished in an instant.

**Well, what do you think? Next, Pan and Bardock get their things and run into a few certain wizards. Review!**


	6. Diagon Alley

**Hey, it's me! I guess, after all that you've read about Pan, you want to see more of her past. Well… here it is! Review!**

Chapter 6

CRACK! Snape reapparated to find himself on a sidewalk. Above him, you could see huge skyscrapers that reached into a dark purple sky. In the sky, you could see ships zooming around, to whatever destination they had.

"Well, here we are. We must get moving, there is much to do. Our destination is not far." Snape said.

"Groan…" Snape frowned and turned to see Pan and Bardock groaning and holding their stomachs.

"I don't feel so good…" Pan moaned. Her slightly freckled face was pale.

"Me too…" Bardock muttered.

"I apologize. I should have warned you that side apparition is an unpleasant experience, especially the first time." Then, Snape pulled two bottles from his pocket, each filled with a green liquid.

"Here. This potion should help you with the symptoms." Snape said as he handed the two young demi-saiyans the bottles. An instant later, Bardock and Pan guzzed the bottles down.

"Yum! It tastes good!" Pan smiled as she wiped her mouth.

"You're welcome. Now come, there is much to do." Snape said as he turned and started walking. After looking at each other, the twins took after him.

"Wow, it's so amazing! Where are we going? What's that?" Pan continued to babble and point as they followed Snape down the sidewalk.

"Sorry Professor, my baby sister is really curious. We grew up the muggle way, so we had a muggle view of the world. We never knew that our mum was a witch." Bardock explained.

"Understandable. This process was common, back in the days that muggle-born students attended Hogwarts." Snape said.

"Muggle-born?" Pan stopped babbling and frowned.

"A muggle born is the spawn of two muggles. They used to attend Hogwarts until twelve years ago. Then, the new government declared that muggle borns were not worthy to posess wands and use magic. After all the muggle-borns in the Ministry were sent to hearings, all future muggle-borns were banned from ever attending Hogwarts. Now, only half-bloods and pure-bloods are allowed to attend. Since your mother was a pureblood, you both are half-bloods." Snape said.

"Oh. So, where are we going?" Pan asked. Then, Snape stopped.

"We've arrived." Snape said. With curiosity, Pan and Bardock looked up to see that they were at a small building, with an odd contrast to the large skyscrapers around it. There was a small black sign on it that said "The Leaky Cauldron."

"Now, remember. This is not a fun park. Do not do anything stupid, or wander away from where I take you. Do you understand?" Snape glared at the little boy and girl.

"Yes sir." They said at the same time.

"Very well. Follow me." Snape said as he opened the door. Quickly, both Bardock and Pan followed the headmaster through the small door. Once inside, they looked around with interest. The pub looked mostly deserted at the moment, save a blonde woman behind the bar. She looked up when the door opened, and then looked surprised.

"Headmaster Snape, what a surprise! I rarely see you anymore." Then, the woman saw Pan and Bardock.

"Who are they? I never knew that you had children, headmaster." The woman asked.

"I don't, Miss Abbot. I am merely escorting these two young children to collect the necessary supplies for their first year at Hogwarts. Their parents were old associates of mine, and asked me to take them through the necessary process." Snape answered.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Well, the entrance is out back. The wall's charm got changed. Now, all you have to do is touch the scan pad. It's supposed to keep the muggle-borns from getting into Diagon Alley by scanning your blood. Press the center stone to activate the scan pad." Hannah said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, thank you, Ms. Abbot. I wasn't aware of that change. I would also like to place a reservation for a room for these two, until September First. This should cover it." Then, Snape pulled ten galleons out of the bag and handed it to Hannah.

"This is good. I'll have a house elf set up the room." Hannah said.

"Thank you. Bardock, Pan. This way." Snape said as he headed towards the back of the pub.

"Bye! See you later, Ms. Abbot!" Pan waved as Bardock dragged her to the back of the pub. Hannah blinked as they left.

"That girl… she reminded me of Ginny Weasley. She had the eyes and freckles. Could she be… no, that's impossible! There's no way that Ginny had twins! Sigh… Ginny was a good person. I wish I had gotten to know her better." Hannah sighed.

Back to Pan…

"Hey, Mr. Snape? Can I ask you something?" Pan asked as she followed Snape and Bardock as they walked outside.

"Sigh… yes, Ms. Weasley?" Snape sighed.

"How do you know that lady?" Pan asked curiously.

"Sigh… Ms. Abbot was one of my students, back when I was a professor at Hogwarts. She was a Hufflepuff." Snape sighed.

"What is a Hufflepuff?" Pan asked.

"I'll explain later." Snape said. Then, he put his hand on the center stone. A second later, a beeping sound could be heard. Then, the center stone slid to the side, and a blue pad slid forward. Then, white lines crisscrossed over the blue pad, and a black line crossed over the pad, forming the shape of a hand.

"Wow!" Pan and Bardock said at the same time. Then, Snape placed his hand on the scanner. After a second, a blue light flashed over Snape's hand.

"Identity confirmed. Severus Snape. Age: Forty Nine. Blood type: Half-blood." The scanner continued to name facts in a cold male metallic voice. Then…

"Passage, approved. Welcome to Diagon Alley." Then, the stones started morphing, until an archway stood in the wall's place

"Wow!" Both twins said again.

"Remember, this place is dangerous. Do not wander off from where I take you. There are many who would kill for several galleons." Snape said.

"Yes, sir." Pan and Bardock said at the same time. As they followed Snape through the archway, they both shivered.

"_Pan, do you feel that?"_ Pan heard in her head. She and Bardock had done telepathy since they were very little. They had always assumed that it was a twin thing.

"_Yeah… it feels cold and mean."_ Pan shivered as she looked around. There were some bright buildings that were scattered around, each with books or brooms in the window. But, many other buildings appeared to be closed at the moment, or were boarded up. And, some stores had wanted posters pasted all over them. There was barely anyone around. The only people that could be seen were in close groups. When Snape, Pan, and Bardock passed one of the stores, Pan peeped at some of the wanted posters. One was of a man who appeared to be in his late twenties. He had long purple hair, and had a smirk on his face. Another one was a man of similar age, but this one had black hair, that spiked out in every direction. He had a silly smirk on his face, and was looking around. Pan felt a little weird as she looked at that picture.

"_Why do I feel like I've seen him before?"_ Pan wondered.

"Am I interrupting, Miss Weasley?" Pan snapped out of her daze and whirled to see Snape with a smirk, and Bardock looking at her curiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just curious." Pan apologized.

"Well, come now. We have other things to do besides looking at posters of wanted criminals." Snape said.

"Okay." Pan answered as she followed Snape. As she passed him, she gave one final glance at the picture of the young black haired man. Snape didn't miss that.

"_Interesting. She's looking at the wanted poster of her uncle."_ Snape thought. Then, he stopped when he saw the first store on his list.

"Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. What's this place?" Bardock asked as he and Pan looked up at the sign.

"This is where you both will get yourselves fitted for your school robes. I have to run a quick errand, but I'll be back in time to collect you to proceed with the rest of our task." Snape said as he handed a small bag filled with twenty galleons to Pan.

"He makes it sound like some mystical journey out of a hologame." Bardock whispered to Pan, who giggled. (the future version of a video game.) Then, they both walked into the store. A quick look around pretty much showed them what was in the store. There were two people in the store. A young boy was getting himself fitted by an old woman. They all looked up when Pan and Bardock walked in.

"Oh, two more first years?" the woman asked. Pan and Bardock nodded.

"I haven't seen much business today. Just wait until I'm done with this young man." Madame Malkin said as she adjusted the boy's robes. Pan blinked as she looked at him. The boy had blonde hair, white skin, and small muscles. Pan blinked as she looked at him. When he turned to look at her, she could see his grey eyes looking at her. Pan felt her cheeks go hot and blushed for a second before sitting down.

"Okay." Bardock said as he sat on a chair, missing Pan's little look.

"Which one of you wants to go first?" Malkin asked as she adjusted the bottom of the blonde boy's robes.

"Me!" Pan raised her hand.

"Okay dear, stand here. Let me take your measurements..." Madame Malkin said. After taking Pan's measurements, she left to the back to find the material for Pan's robe. When she left, the boy turned to look at Pan.

"Hello. I'm Scorpius Malfoy. And you are, Miss?" Scorpius asked as he extended his hand.

"I'm… Pan. Pan Weasley. And that's my brother, Bardock Weasley." Pan said as she took Scorpius's hand. Scorpius's eyes widened for a split second.

"A Weasley? I'm surprised. My father told me that all the Weasleys died out over ten years ago. I didn't know that there were any left." Scorpius said, making Pan and Bardock blink in surprise.

"Oh, I apologize. I didn't mean to offend such a lovely young lady as yourself." Then, Scorpius kissed Pan's hand.

"Oh… t-thanks. None taken." Pan stammered as red flushed over her cheeks.

"Hey, back off! Lay another finger on my baby sister and I'll break it off!" Bardock growled as he quickly got up out of the chair.

"My apologies. I completely understand. I have a sister a year younger than myself. If some bloke tried to even talk to her, he'd be in a coma." Scorpius said as he extended his hand to Bardock.

"I second that. You're alright, Malfoy." Bardock smiled as he extended his hand. Then, Malkin cam back with black material in her hands.

"Okay, young man. I'm done. Since your father already paid for your robe, you're free to go. But, I must advise you not to wander out there alone. You should wait for one of your parents. Now, just stand still, Miss." Madame Malkin said as she started on Pan.

"I'll be fine. I'm well trained in self-defense." As Scorpius reached the door, he turned and gave a little wave.

"See the two of you at school." Then, he left.

It didn't take very long for Pan and Bardock to get their robes. After that, their day progressed rather quickly. At the pet store, Pan got a brown and white kitten, while Bardock Jr got himself a owl that liked to bite people.

Finding their spellbooks and the rest wasn't very difficult. After dropping the rest of their money at Gringotts, except a few galleons to pay for food. (Pan and Bardock loved the kart ride, but Snape looked both like he was going to be sick, and like he was going to kill someone.) Snape dropped them both off at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I hope you understand, your money should be able to get you to your third or fourth year. At that point, you'll both have to find jobs over the summer to pay for your new supplies." Snape said as he sat across from them at a table at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Okay." Both children said at the same time.

"Well, you have enough galleons to last you the rest of the week. I would advise staying in this tavern for the time being. On September First, a transport will arrive to take you to King's Cross Station. Follow your guide. King's Cross used to be a muggle train station, but it was converted into a spaceport several years ago. Now, all kinds of creatures stop there. Once you reach Platform Nine and Three Quarters, you'll find the Hogwarts Express. Just pack your belongings into these capsules, and follow these instructions. You'll both be fine. Farewell." Then, Snape got up, turned, and left.

"Bye. Thank you for helping us, Mr. Snape!" Pan waved as Snape walked out the front door. When he was several blocks away, he stopped.

"I know you're there, Emperor. Reveal yourself." Snape said.

"You're more clever than I thought." Snape turned to see Cell standing behind him.

"I trust that you did everything as planned?" the android smiled.

"Of course. They'll be in Hogwarts and sorted at the end of the week. I did notice, however, they made friends with Draco Malfoy's son. Something that their fathers never were." Snape said.

"Interesting… anyway, everything is going as planned. It may take a few years… but we're both patient beings. Farewell." Cell chuckled as he turned to smoke and disappeared.

"_I have a talk to make, Android. With Professor Dumbledore."_ Snape thought, before he walked into the darkness and apparated away with a crack.

**Good, right? Review!**


	7. The Z Fighters of the Future

**Hey, it's me! Based on what you've seen of Pan, I thought that I should upload this story! Review!**

Chapter 6

**Planet Menda…**

"How long until the Captain pulls us off this planet? There's nothing here!" Lieutenant Vesa snarled as he swatted a bug that was floating near his head. Planet Menda was a jungle world, which had taken a month to conquer. They had lost more men to the wildlife than fighting the actual inhabitants. They were currently standing guard at Alpha Base, the temporary headquarters. Vesa was an Annarexan, from the desert world. He seemed to always get stuck on worlds that completely contrasted his natural element.

"You know how it is. The Captain has to wait for the brass to give her permission to leave the planet." His partner, Corman, a Death Eater veteran, chuckled.

"So, you think that the Rebellion's really here?" Vesa asked. Corman snorted. That rumor had been circulating ever since a squad of five Death Eaters had been killed.

"Yeah right. I don't see why. What would those idiots want with a world like this?" Corman snorted.

Hoo!

Vesa instantly raised his hand to see a purple owl sitting on top of a tree, looking at him. Vesa's hand glowed purple.

"Hey, cool it. It's just an owl. First thing I've seen that isn't trying to eat me." Corman chuckled.

"I find it suspicious. Aren't owls an Earth species?" Vesa glared.

"Hell no. Besides there's no Earth owls that are that color. I've seen green owls on Mars, not to mention the twelve foot ones on Meen. Don't get me started on those." Corman muttered. Then, the owl hooted again and flew into the air.

"See? Don't get into a mess over every creature that comes around. Anyway, you might want to stay on the high graces. I hear you-know-who's kid is starting at Hogwarts. Won't be long until she's the one running things. You ask me, you kiss up now, and you'll get promoted in the future." Corman chuckled as he ran a hand through his thinning black hair.

"Point taken. I'd love to become a captain someday." Vesa chuckled.

Meanwhile…

"Hoo!" the purple owl flew over the trees, at a safe distance from the trees, until it reached a small clearing, which was completely empty, save a small tent. The owl landed at the edge of the clearing, and then, it leaped into the air and morphed into a man.

"Phew! I'll never get used to that. How Sirius Black did it for so long is beyond me." Trunks muttered. Then, he blinked as he felt a gun on his head. Several other people came out of the trees as well, each dressed in blue uniforms and holding guns.

"If you're the real Trunks, then what prank did we pull on Vegeta on April first, Nineteen Ninety-Four?" a voice whispered in Trunks's ear. Trunks grinned. That had been a brilliant one.

"We used some of the stuff that Gohan bought us from Hogsmeade to turn my dad's hair and tail pink. We had to hide for a week for that one." Trunks chuckled. The gun was lowered from his head, followed by everyone else.

"Hah! Nice to see you back! Get anything?" Trunks turned to get hugged by a young man dressed in an orange gi with black spiky hair.

"Good to see you too, Goten. And no, just two guys talking it up by the entrance. That base is pretty locked up, but they'll probably be out in a few days, and we'll just take what we can, ambush a few here and there… same as usual." Trunks sighed as he and Goten headed towards the small tent. Trunks frowned as he looked around.

"Where's Bill?" Trunks asked as he and Goten stepped inside the small tent, finding themselves in a room with a large amount of computers, with humans and aliens working at them. They saluted as Goten and Trunks passed them.

"Hey, where is she?" Trunks asked Goten. Goten chuckled as he glanced at an adjourning hallway. Trunks gave Goten a smile as he walked through it, and then walked down the hallway until he reached a door on the left. He pushed it open to see a little girl with blue hair dressed up in pink pajamas sleeping on a little bed. Trunks smiled warmly as he sat in a chair next to the little girl and rubbed her head, causing her to stir and turn over to stare at him with big blue eyes.

"Hey sis, told you that I'd make it for your birthday." Trunks grinned. The girl instantly tackled him, causing them both to tumble to the ground.

"I missed you so much. I… I didn't think that you'd be back." Bulla sniffed softly.

"Hey, I told you that I'd be back. And it's not everyday that you turn eleven. And of course I got you something." Trunks chuckled as he placed Bulla back on the bed, making her eyes widen.

"Oooh! What is it? What is it?" she giggled. Trunks pulled out a book and handed it to her. Bulla frowned as she took it and looked down at it.

"The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One?" Bulla frowned. Then, she snapped her head up with realization.

"Really?" Bulla grinned.

"That's right, little sis. About time that you started using your other gift." Trunks grinned.

"Oh Trunks! Thank you! Thank you!" Bulla gasped as she hugged him.

"Am I interrupting?" Turnks turned to see a teenage girl leaning against the door with a smile on her face. She had long blond hair, white skin, and was dressed in an orange gi with a smile on her face.

"Marron!" Bulla giggled as Trunks put her back on the bed and kissed Marron, making her squeal with excitement.

"It's good to see you too." Marron said when their lips separated.

"Trunks, is Marron gonna be my big sister soon?" Bulla asked, making Trunks sputter and turn red while Marron glared at him.

"Yeah, Trunks, when am I going to be her big sister?" Marron glared at him.

"Someone's in trouble!" Goten's voice laughed.

"Not now, Goten! Bulla, good night." Trunks said he kissed Bulla on the forehead. She made a pouted face as she closed her eyes.

"Trunks, get back here!" Marron glared at the older saiyan as he walked out the door, with the young blond woman in hot pursuit.

"Look at me, Briefs!" Marron glared at Trunks as he reached the end of the hallway. Then, he sighed as he pulled her inside the door on the right, which was his room.

"Is there a problem, Lieutenant?" Trunks smirked.

"Don't give me that crap. Trunks, ever since we started dating a year ago, you've had me as a desk jockey and have kept me as far from the fighting as possible. And Bulla makes a good point. When are you going to ask me to marry you?" Marron glared. Trunks sputtered as he looked down.

"Look… I just don't want to lose you like the rest of my family. Bulla's all I have left." Trunks said softly. Bulla sighed as she wrapped her arms around Trunks.

"I know. You've been taking care of her since the day that she was born. I know that you'll die to keep her safe, like your parents did for you. But, she's growing up, and I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take of myself. We've all changed." Marron smiled.

"Which reminds me… where's Bill?" Trunks frowned, making Marron let go of him and sigh.

"He's down in the bar with his brothers. It's that time of the year again…" Marron sighed softly. Trunks nodded. It was a hard time for everyone. It was the anniversary of the rise of the Empire, and the deaths of most of their loved ones.

"Sigh… I'll be right back." Trunks said.

"Fine, but we're finishing this conversation." Marron sighed as she plopped on Trunks's bed and leaned back. Trunks sighed as he left the room and walked to a flight of stairs down the hall. He walked down it to see a small bar. Some tables were filled with aliens and humans, drinking.

"Hey Trunks, nice to see you! Want anything?" the bartender called out, making several people look up.

"Sure. A shot of firewhiskey." Trunks chuckled as he stood at the bar. A minute later, the cup slid into his hand. He turned and looked around. It didn't take long to find who he was looking for. There were five men sitting around one table, not saying anything. The thing that they all had in common was their red hair. They looked up as Trunks walked over to them. Percy and Charlie muttered a greeting, but the others simply looked at them, save Fred and George, who grinned

"Hey guys, mind if I join ya?" Trunks asked.

"Sure mate!" Fred began.

"Our fellow pranksters." George continued.

"Are always welcome!" Fred finished as he pulled up a chair. Trunks slid in as he gave Fred a high-five with his free hand.

"So… how are you all doing?" Trunks asked.

"We're… all good. Just relaxing." Charlie said.

"Hey Bill… where's Fleur?" Trunks asked.

"She's in our room." Bill answered emotionlessly. Trunks sighed. He knew that Fleur was crying. One year after the rise of the Empire, a week from today, her parents and sister had been killed. Fleur hadn't been there, luckily, but the toll was hard on her.

"Man… I gave Bulla her gift." Trunks grinned.

"Told you she'd love it. She's been after us to teach her magic for how long now?" Charlie grinned. Percy scoffed.

"Man, it's remarkable how much she reminds me of…" Charlie trailed off, but Trunks knew who Charlie was talking about. Ginny Weasley, the youngest Weasley. She died eleven years ago. Her death was the hardest on the Weasley family. Mr. and Ms. Weasley had died of broken hearts a year later. Ron had died a year before Ginny did.

"Look… guys, I know we're all feeling, but… this is how we're honoring them. None of their deaths will be in vain. To our fallen friends!" Trunks said as he raised his glass. The room erupted into roars as everyone raised their glasses.

"Thanks mate…" Fred began.

"We really needed that." George finished.

"Hey Bill… can I talk to you, alone?" Trunks asked. Bill gave a small nod as he stood up, followed by Trunks. The two walked upstairs and walked into the first door on the right, finding themselves in a meeting room.

"So, what is it?" Bill asked as he sat down.

"It's Marron… she wants to know why I haven't asked her to marry me." Trunks sighed.

"Oh… I see." Bill chuckled.

"It's just… I've lost everyone in my family except Bulla. I don't want to lose Marron. It took me so long to finally ask her out. I mean… I don't want her to die too." Trunks said softly.

"Trunks… when Fluer and I met, the world was hell. Then again, that's what it is now. Anyway, we decided that we would get married and spend every minute that we had left, together. Honestly, you could die tomorrow. If you really love her, you should go for it. That's all I can say." Bill smirked,

"I see… thanks. Anyway, you should get some rest, Bill. See ya." Trunks sighed as he gulped the last of his firewhiskey and left the room. Bill sighed as he sipped his own firewhiskey. Charlie was right. Bulla was just like Ginny. But Bill knew something that the rest of his brothers didn't know. He knew that Ginny had had twins two months before she died. He was the only one who knew besides his mother and Madame Pompry. Ginny had come to him telling him she was pregnant. And Bill was the only one who knew that the babies weren't dead. That was what made it even more painful. He had been there the night that she had left to leave them at the orphanage. She had promised to return in the morning. But no… he had found her while he was taking a morning walk. Lying like a broken doll. Part of him had died that day as he held her body. But, he wondered the same thing that he had been wondering for the last eleven years… where was his niece and nephew now?

**King's Spaceport, Planet Earth…**

"Achoo!" Pan sneezed as she rubbed her nose.

"Pan?" Bardock frowned as he looked at her.

"I'm fine. So… where do we go now?" Pan asked as she shivered and looked around. They had done exactly what Snape had told them to do, and now found themselves in front of a platform.

"Oh, hello. I take it you're looking for the platform?" Pan and Bardock turned to see a young girl about their age walk up to them. She had pale skin, long brown hair, and a smile on her face. Bardock flushed red. This girl was pretty.

"Hi! You're going to Hogwarts too?" Pan asked.

"Yeah. I just had to sneak off from my idiot bodyguards for five bloody minutes. So, your stuff's in capsules, I take it?" the girl asked. They nodded.

"I'm Morgana Riddle. You are?" Morgana asked as she held her hand out.

"I'm Pan Weasley, and this is my brother, Bardock." Pan smiled as she shook Morgana's hand. Morgana's eyes widened.

"So you're the orphans that Uncle Snape told me about! Nice to finally meet you." Morgana giggled.

"Wait, Professor Snape's your uncle?" Pan blinked.

"Well… not my biological one. He's my godfather, but I've called him that since I was a baby. Anyway, we should get on the train. You… do know how to get on the train, don't you?" Morgana asked.

"Ummm…" Both twins frowned nervously.

"Sigh… at least you found the right pillar. Just do what I do." Morgana said as she backed up on the opposite pillar. Then, she took off, and went right through the pillar!

"Whoa!" they said at the same time. Then, they stared at each other.

"So, ladies first." Bardock smirked.

"Thank you, big bro." Pan giggled. Then, she sprinted through the pillar, and gaped at the sight. In front of her was a red train, and there were people in black cloaks rushing everywhere. Some were adults, but most of them were children and teenagers, getting onto the train. Bardock popped in behind her a moment later.

"Wow…" he breathed.

"There you are!" they turned to see Morgana walk up to them with a smile on her face.

"Come on, let's get you two on board. You already got your stuff packed?" Morgana asked.

"No, it's in our pockets." Pan said.

"Oh, capsules. Silly muggle technology… anyway, come on. I'll join you in a minute." Morgana said.

"Ok." Pan said as she and Bardock headed towards the train. She smiled as she hopped aboard. Morgana chuckled as she backed up, until she was in a dark corner.

"Well done." Morgana turned to see Cell appear behind her.

"Bah. Took all I had not to fuckin puke. Do I really have to be that blood traitor's friend?" Morgana muttered.

"Trust me, my dear Morgana, when you find yourself on your father's council seat, you'll thank me." Cell chuckled.

"…Fine. But, I'm not enjoying this. It would be so simple just to stab her or cut her throat… " Morgana muttered as she walked to the train and leaped on, just as it pulled out of the station.

"Perfect… everything is going exactly as I've planned it." Cell chuckled. Then, he vanished away with a crack..

**I'm not going into much detail on Pan's years at Hogwarts. I'll probably skip to her fifth year, when she joined the army, after I show her sorting. That's when things start to move. Review!**


	8. Making New Friends and Cell's Reflection

**Hey, it's our favorite girl saiyan again! I must admit, with everything that Pan's been through, it's a miracle that she's not mentally sick. Review! ( I changed Rebecca to Katie's daughter, as not to cause canon problems.)**

Chapter 7

"Wow! That sky is pretty!" Pan giggled as she looked out the window at the purple sky outside, while her brother simply laid back and didn't move as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Acutally, the sky wasn't always that color." They turned to see Morgana standing in the door of their compartment.

"Huh?" Pan blinked in confusion. Morgana sighed as she sat next to the young demi-saiyan.

"About twelve years ago, the sky used to be blue, back when Muggles and Muggle-borns ran amok and our species was forced to hide in secrecy. Then, Lord Voldemort and Emperor Cell led the revolution that freed our people and gave birth to the Galactic Empire, creating a new era in wizarding history. But, you'll learn about that in History of Magic. You can actually learn stuff now, ever since that ghost got banished from Hogwarts. Where was I again?" Morgana asked.

"Telling us about the sky color." Bardock spoke up.

"Oh. Right. Anyway, once the Muggles had been overthrown, Voldemort turned his interests to beyond Earth's atmosphere, and that was the start of the Empire. Since you can't exactly build a starship in five minutes, Voldemort created massive production factories, which resulted in the change in the sky." Morgana finished.

"So that's all pollution?" Pan asked curiously.

"Yeah. It's not life threatening, just makes you cough a lot if you don't cast the right spell." Morgana smirked. Then, their compartment door slid open to reveal Scorpius Malfoy, looking around curiously. He blinked in shock and surprise at the other people in the compartment.

"My lady!" Scorpius bowed instantly.

"Really? We're not in my father's mansion anymore. Here, I'm just another average wizard like you!" Morgana smiled. Mentally, she sneered in disgust and pleasure.

"_At least you know who your true superiors are, Malfoy! Unlike these vermin!"_ She spat.

"Are you okay?" Pan asked, snapping Morgana out of her thoughts.

"Sure I am, why?" She asked with a fake smile plastered across her face.

"It's nothing, just that I could have sworn that your eyes turned red!" Pan frowned at Morgana, who frowned at Pan.

"Don't be silly! People's eye color just can't change!" Morgana smiled at Pan and Bardock.

"By the way, why the hell did you call her "your lady?" Bardock finally spoke.

"Why? Because her father is Lord Voldemort, our savior! The Empire itself is hers by birthright. One day, she will take her father's place as Empress!" Socrpius said with a hint of pride in his voice, making Pan and Bardock's eyes widen.

"Say what?" they said at the same time.

"Guilty as charged." Morgana smiled.

"If you're gonna rule the Empire, why do you need to go to school?" Bardock asked with surprise.

"Father believes that a proper education at the school that my ancestor founded is necessary for my development, or something like that." Morgana rolled her eyes.

"What's he like?" Pan's eyes were wide with fear.

"I don't see Father much, actually. He's always off somewhere. It's pretty much me, the house elves, and father's pet, Nagini. Sometimes, there was Bellatrix, but I don't think she likes me." Morgana frowned.

"There's a reason for that." Scorpius muttered.

"So… what do we do when we get there?" Pan frowned. Morgana blinked in complete surprise, showing true authenticy for the first time.

"Uncle Snape didn't tell you anything? He's the headmaster, for crying out loud!" Morgana muttered. She blinked, and then refocused herself.

"Anyway, there are four houses that you can enter at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, which was founded by my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. I'm quite proud to be the Heir of Slytherin, actually. Anyway, the legends say that Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are smart, Slytherins are cunning, and the rest go to Hufflepuff." Morgana finished. Pan immediately started babbling to her brother in excitement.

"Oooooh, maybe I'm a Gryffindor! Im brave, aren't I? Or maybe I'm a Ravenclaw. I do read a lot! I'm not really cunning, am I, so I guess I'm not a Slytherin." Pan continued to babble.

"_God, doesn't this girl ever shut up?"_ Morgana was resisting the urge to either massage her temples out of frustration or say two words that would silence the girl forever.

"_Don't do it, or you doom yourself."_ Morgana heard in her head.

"_Emperor! I didn't mean!"_ Morgana stammered in her head, but she was interrupted by Cell chuckling.

"_Relax, child. I assure you, if you perform your duty admirably, you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams." _Cell chuckled.

"_Yes, of course! I will not fail you!"_ Morgana said mentally.

"Hello?" Morgana was interrupted by Pan waving a gloved hand in her face.

"Huh?" Morgana blinked.

"What house do you want to be in?" Pan asked with curiosity.

"Slytherin, of course. After all, he was my ancestor, not to mention that my father would use the Killing Curse on me if I got anywhere else." Morgana cracked a smile.

"The same. Only, my grandfather would be the one to kill me. Maybe he'll finally be proud of me, for once." Scorpius muttered.

"Scorpius, for the love of the Emperor, let it go! Your grandfather does not love your sister more than you!" Morgana rolled her eyes.

"_He adores her."_ She smirked.

"What about you, Bardock? Which one do you want?" Pan asked curiously. Bardock frowned as he looked at his sister.

"I… don't know. Maybe a Gyrffindor?" He frowned.

"Yay! We'll stay together!" Pan hugged her brother. Morgana's eyes narrowed as she looked at the twins.

"Wow, look at the time! We're already getting close! We need to change in our robes." Morgana said with a fake smile.

"Okay!" Pan bounded out of the compartment, followed Scorpius. But, just as Bardock was getting up, the door slammed shut. He whirled to see Morgana smile at him

"What's going on?" Bardock frowned at Morgana.

"Relax! I just wanted to talk to you alone. Besides… I like the strong and silent type." Morgana fluttered her eyelashes as her eyes faintly glowed, Bardock frowned in confusion, before a small smile went across his face.

"Of course you do. Girls can't resist me. But, aren't we a little young to be flirting?" Bardock frowned.

"We're just getting better acquainted. Look at you! Do you really think that you're like your sister?" Morgana frowned.

"Meaning?" Bardock frowned.

"Please don't play dumb. I saw the two of you. She and you are practically opposites… in more ways than one." She grinned as she looked at the young demi-saiyan.

"Please tell me what you're saying." Bardock frowned. Morgana smiled as she stood up.

"You don't have to do everything she does. Let her grow up." Morgana smirked as she left, leaving the young demi-saiyan blinking in surprise. Before anyone knew it, the train was already at Hogmeade Station, and undocking. Pan hopped off, followed by her brother.

"Amazing! Now what?" Pan frowned.

"Now we get on the carriages." She turned to see Morgana hop off and point in the same direction that the other students were heading towards. Then, Pan burst into a fit of coughing.

"Pan! Are you okay?" Bardock asked as he helped his sister up.

"She'll be fine, they're all like that at first." The twins and Morgana turned to see a fifth year looking at them, from the Prefects badge on his chest. He had sleek brown hair and tanned skin. You could tell that he was a Slytherin from the symbol. Then, he looked at Morgana and gave a small bow.

"My lady." He said. Morgana smiled.

"Anyway, I'm Jace Walker, Slytherin Prefect. You'll all be fine, you're just inhaling the fumes from the production plant by the school. You'll get used to it." The boy smiled at Pan as he passed her.

"Cough… thank you." Pan smiled as the boy walked past her. They set off after him. After several minutes of walking, the carraiges could be seen in front of them.

"Wow! This is cool!" Pan said as she hopped into the cab, surprised to see Scorpius in already, who helped her in.

"Morgana, you coming?" Bardock asked as he got in. Morgana frowned as she stared at the threstral in front of the carriage. Of course she's be the only one to see it. The others knew nothing about reality. Her mother sure hadn't.

"Lady Morgana?" Morgana turned and got into the carriage.

"I'm fine." She smiled sweetly as she sat next to Bardock.

**Albania, Imperial Palace…**

"Hmph." Cell frowned as he looked out the window of his bedroom. Outside, a dark sky circled around, letting barely any sun through. The trees around here were dead, and no wildlife could be found for miles, save the dark creatures that worked as his spies. He glanced down at the guards that circled his mansion, here for his protection. Not that he needed it. He welcomed anyone who would be foolish enough to try and assassinate him. It had been years since he had had a decent challenge. He looked down at his hands, before turning towards the large mirror. He had transformed out of his perfect form years ago. Now, he assumed a human form of a young man with curly blond hair, white skin, and a athletic build, in his early twenties. And of course, there were other things that had changed in the many years since his rise to power. He was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Come in." Cell said emotionlessly as he turned to see the door open and a young woman walked in. She looked to be in her late twenties, with long brown hair and white skin. She had on an outfit similar to a servants, and her eyes didn't even attempt to hide the fear in them.

"Ahhhhh… hello, Katie." Cell smiled

"My Emperor… the house elves wish to know what to prepare for this evening." She said softly as she looked down.

"Hmph. Very well. Tell them to prepare a Russian themed dinner. I'd prefer not to try a Raxan one again, and I have Victor Makarov, the Russian President, as a guest tonight, a long contributor to my cause." Cell said emotionlessly.

"Very well, my lord." She bowed.

"And make sure that we have good entertainment for this evening. See if Johnson can do it, I hear she has quite the voice." Cell chuckled. Katie blinked, and nodded slowly. Then, in a second, Cell was behind her, making her eyes widen with surprise.

"And do wear something… attractive when you serve my guests. Work well enough, and you could earn yourself a little bonus. After all, it's not easy having no parents and a daughter to put through Hogwarts, isn't it, after the idiot you call a husband ran off. Tell me, what year is little Rebecca in?" Cell chuckled into the young witch's ear.

"First…" Katie said softly. Then, she let out a soft gasp as the android breathed on her neck. Then, as quickly as he had done it, he had backed away, reappearing by the window.

"Hmph. Anyway, hurry up, go! And do tell that spawn of mine, Alex, to not say anything obscene during dinner, like that incident last month." Cell frowned at **that** particular memory.

"Of course, my Emperor." Then, Katie bowed and walked out the door. Cell smiled. It was wondrous what one could be reduced to. To think that that girl was once on the same Quidditch team as Potter and Son, and a member of Dumbledore's Army, and she had been reduced to this, his slave, and all for her little brat. Cell smiled at this thought as he turned towards the window. He had achieved what Voldemort had failed at. He had figured out that love was not something to destroy, but to use as a weapon. A very powerful, and an extremely dangerous weapon. And soon, Voldemort would be gone as well. He had won the war. Now, all that was left… was to hunt down the stragglers and exterminate them, as well as remove any loose ends.

**Intense, right? The next chapter has their sorting, and then I'll fast forward to fifth year. Keep reading, and review! **


End file.
